


Hungry: IB Fanfic

by Amuly



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their first time starts off as a dare more than anything else. Shortly after, both men realize there's something more to this than just ration-bribing.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time starts off as a dare more than anything else. Shortly after, both men realize there's something more to this than just ration-bribing.

The Basterds sat around the fire, eating their dinner rations with gusto. Donny nosily slurped down the last of his beans and smacked his lips. “Fucking A, I love me a good meal.” Donny looked down at Utivich, sitting on the ground next to him. Donny was sitting up on a log, so had an extra height advantage over the already smaller man. “Hey Smitty, you know the only thing better than a warm meal?”

Utivich didn’t look up, just shrugged. Donny smiled broadly. “A good fuck. No, almost better than that: a good suck. Fucking A.” Donny slapped Utivich on the back. He loved seeing the younger kid squirm. Donny gripped Utivich’s shoulders and leaned down. “Come on Smitty, you know what I’m talkin’ about, don’t yous?”  


Utivich shrugged off Donny’s arms. “I do Donny. Do you?”

A few of the other Basterds chuckled as Donny pretended to look hurt. “Oh, suddenly we gotta comedian ovah heah. Who you think you are Smitty, a regulah Charlie Chaplin?”

“More like Abott and Costello, ya’ll.” Donny glared at Aldo and threw his empty bean can at him. 

“Shut up you face Aldo!”  


Aldo shot Donny a pointed look. “You gonna be cleaning up that can, right Donny?”

Donny grabbed his bat up off the ground and used it to hoist himself up to his feet. Swaggering, he walked over to the can and stuck the bat into it. With an almost graceful snap, the can popped up into the air and Donny caught it. “Yes sir!” Donny saluted Aldo with his bat. Tossing the can in the empties pile, Donny swaggered back over to Utivich. This time, he sat down next to Utivich on the ground, with his back against the log.

“Like I was saying, you know what I’d do for a good blow right about now?” Donny draped his arm across Utivich’s shoulders. “You know what I’d do?” 

Utivich sighed. “What would you do?”

“Ah, why thank you Smitty, for your kind interest in my conversationalizing. What I’d do is give up a day of food rations. That’s how much I’m hurting for a blow. Well boys, any you up for some of the bear Jew’s bat?” Donny cackled over his own wit. He could be really witty sometimes, he figured. If he had a mind to be.

Donny forgot that he had his arm around Utivich until the younger man turned and looked Donny dead in the eyes. “Alright.”

Donny straightened himself up from laughing and took his arm off of Utivich. He wasn’t quite sure what Utivich was replying to. “Alright what? You too Smitty? I dunno kid, I don’t think you could go a day without eating, even if it was for a blow.”

Utivich sighed and continued to hold Donny’s gaze. “I said, I do it. One day’s food rations, I suck you off.” 

The other Basterds fell silent. Donny stared at Utivich for a moment, and noticed a few of the guys, Aldo included, tensing up. They were ready to stop the Bear Jew from beating the living shit out of their younger soldier. Donny just broke Utivich’s stare and laughed. “Oh Smitty, damn. You must be wicked starving for you to accept that offer.” Utivich just stayed silent and shrugged. Donny’s smile grew a bit more fixed as he glanced around at the other Basterds. “Listen, Smitty. You got a pretty mouth, and it’s been a long-ass time, but its not that pretty, and it hasn’t been that long.” Donny laughed again and patted Utivich on the cheek. Utivich pulled away, looking pissed.

Donny fell silent and stared moodily at the fire. Chatter picked up again on either side of him, except for Utivich. That damn Smitty stayed silent, staring into the fire right next to him. Donny shifted and scrapped his toes in the dirt, like he was setting up a pitch. Frigging scrawny kid, looking for some scraps, willing to do anything for them. Reminded him of southie, really. Running around in Boston, sneaking over to Yawkey way to stare at all the sox memorabilia, see if he couldn’t get a glimpse of old Teddy Williams. Willing to do just about anything to get into that park. Practically scaled the green monster that one time…

“Hey, day dreaming ‘bout your date with Smitty?” Ulmer nudged Donny with his foot. The fire was low, and the rest of the guys were getting their sleeping gear ready.

Donny jumped up and clenched his bat threateningly. “You really wanna start something?”

Ulmer laughed and shook his head. “You have first watch.”

Donny frowned and slung his bat over his shoulder. He walked a ways over to a good reconnaissance point: a little bit uphill from where the Basterds were sleeping, giving him a clear view of some of the surrounding area. Donny leaned himself and his bat up against a tree, crossing his arms. He liked first watch. Made him feel like he was still in the city sometimes. The Basterds were still all shifting and moving in their sleep, trying to get comfortable. Didn’t make him feel as totally alone and quiet, like later watches did. If you got stuck with a later watch, everyone was dead asleep. No one moved, no one groaned or mumbled. It was too quiet, too still for Donny to be comfortable with.

About two hours into watch, with an hour left to go, one of the Basterds stirred and stood up. Donny glanced over and then turned his eyes back on the surrounding landscape. Just one of them getting up to take a leak; it was a regular occurrence.

A few seconds later Donny heard leaves and twigs crunching behind him. Donny glanced back: Utivich was the Basterd who had woken up, and was walking over. Donny shifted uncomfortable against his tree and looked back out into the woods. What the hell did Smitty want, anyway? Friggin kid, too hungry for his own good, Donny supposed. Just wanted that extra day’s rations. Really shouldn’t be _that_ hungry, Donny thought. Maybe he should offer to share some of his rations with the kid…

Utivich stopped next to Donny. Donny stood there, peering into the dark woods. He wasn’t about to speak first.

“I was serious.” Donny glanced over at Utivich, who was staring straight at him.

“Smitty, what the frig’s wrong wichyou?” Donny shifted his feet. “Listen, if you’re that hungry, I’ll get you some of my rations tomorrow. You don’t hafta do anything.” 

Utivich kept looking at Donny, until finally turned to face him. In the dark, it was hard to make out his expression. There was, however, enough light to see that Utivich wasn’t smiling. “Listen Donny, I understand that you want to get off. I’m just offering my services. Take it or leave it.”

Donny laughed nervously. “Kid, you got no idear whachya getting yourself into. Those Kraut’s don’t just call me the bear Jew ‘cause I’m tall and hairy.” Donny chuckle. Yeah, a real wit, he could be. 

Utivich kept a perfectly straight face in the dark. “I thought that was exactly why they called you that. Are you saying you’ve been fucking Nazis? Is that how they would find out about the size of your…”

Donny cuffed Utivich across the side of his head. Not too hard, just enough to stun the kid and knock him off his balance. Utivich stumbled for a moment, then shook his head and straightened up. Utivich grabbed Donny by the shirt and pulled him in close. Donny could smell Utivich’s sweat and musk. His eyes dilated, and he told himself it was because he was trying to make out Utivich’s expression in the dark. “Donny, I know exactly what I’d be getting myself into. And I don’t need the incentive of food to get into it.”

Utivich shoved Donny and let go of his shirt. He turned to walk away, a stunned Donny staring at him. Specifically, a stunned Donny was staring at Utivich’s ass. It wasn’t exactly the first time Donny had thought about it, if he really wanted to admit it to himself. Just because that Smitty had such a pretty mouth, that was all. And it had been so frigging long…”Fucking hell Utivich, wait a second.” Donny grabbed Utivich’s wrist. It was way too skinny, almost frail. But then Utivich turned around, tensed up muscles, and Donny appreciated the wiry strength in the young man.

“Just hang on. Don’t go getting all insulted or anything. But you know, I’m not all…” Donny waved his fingers. “I’m the regular twirl chaser, yous know?”

Utivich raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. And that’s why you styled the girls’ hair, right? Because you’re such a ladies man?”

Donny released Utivich’s wrist and glared. “Ah, fuck off Smitty.” Donny turned around and tried to stare down the darkness. Donny rubbed his hand a little bit. It felt cold without Utivich’s wrist in it.

Utivich waited a moment before he said something. “Donny. You get off watch in an hour. In an hour I’m going to be over there,” Utivich nodded at a small hill on the other side of the camp, “waiting. If you want me to suck your cock,” Utivich’s voice dropped and Donny’s eyes widened, “then just head over there.” Utivich turned on his heel and walked away.

Donny stared after him, gulping and at a loss for words (for once). Little Smitty, Utivich, he wanted to suck Donny off. Donny rubbed his hand that had held Utivich’s wrist. The next hour was going to be long as fuck.

An hour later Donny walked over and nudged Stiglitz with his boot. “Yo, DAS DEUTCHE. Get up.” Stiglitz mumbled and cursed in German, then sat up. He waved Donny away as he stood up and wandered over to take Donny’s place by the tree.

Donny watched Stiglitz drowsily trudge away. Donny then turned and looked the opposite direction, toward the little hill that Utivich had pointed out an hour ago. Hitching up his pants, Donny slung his bat over his shoulder and walked, as casually as he could muster, over to the other side of the hill.

As he rounded the side of it, Donny caught sight of Utivich, sitting on the other side of the hill and picking his nails with a knife. Utivich didn’t even look up to acknowledge him. Donny tossed back his shoulders. “Alright kid, you really think you’re up to the bear jew? Let’s see if you got it in you.” Donny snickered. “in you”. More snickering.

Utivich glared, but nodded to the ground next to him. “Get down.”

Donny obediently sat down on the ground next to Utivich. Once there, all his swagger couldn’t hide the fact that he was sweating in the cool breeze. His seated position also couldn’t hide his state of semi-arousal, already. Utivich picked his fingers with the knife for a few more moments, then slid it back into the holster. When he looked over at Donny, Donny smiled. The kid _was_ nervous, for all his coolness that he was putting on. However, the kid was also determined. Utivich nodded at Donny.

Next thing Donny knew, Utivich had thrown his legs over Donny and was straddling him. Donny sucked in a breath and clutched at his bat, which was on the ground beside him. “Damnit Donny, take your hands off your damn bat for a second and put them on me.”

Donny, shocked into compliance, let go of the slugger and put his hands on Utivich’s hips. Donny stared down as Utivich fumbled with his belt and button fly. Donny was too aroused by this point to do much more than watch.

Eventually, Utivich managed to free Donny’s cock, who breathed a shaky sigh. Utivich took it gentle into his hands, stroking it for a few moments. Donny bit down on his lip and growled. “Come on Utivich, you gonna suck or just look?”

Utivich shot Donny a nervous, but somehow confident smile. Utivich then slid himself off Donny’s hips, leaned down, and started licking the shaft.

Donny gasped and bucked reflexively. Utivich placed a firm hand on his hip, gripping it tight. Donny hadn’t been lying when he said it had been a long time; it had. And Utivich’s tongue was skilled. Donny leaned his head back against the hill and closed his eyes. He blindly reached his hand forward and twined it in Utivich’s curly locks. Utivich’s ministrations brought his cock up from semi-arousal to full, throbbing erection in moments.

Utivich slid his tongue up the underside of the shaft a few times, one hand curled around the base, the other firmly keeping Donny’s hips in place. “Fuuuuck, Uti- get…fuck come on…suck it…fucking…” Donny grumbled and moaned. Utivich must have felt sympathetic, because he stopped licking and carefully slid his lips over the head of Donny’s cock. Donny’s hips tried to jerk forward again, but Utivich’s hand on his hip held him tightly in place. Donny could feel bruises blossoming beneath Utivich’s fingertips, but it only served to heighten his arousal. He never would have expected such strength from the scrawny jew.

Utivich’s head bobbed as he sucked Donny’s swollen cock. Donny opened his eyes a crack to watch Utivich’s head beneath his legs, and the sight of it was almost enough to send him over the edge. Utivich’s curly hair, beginning to dampen with sweat. His cheeks flushed and hollowed, brows furrowed as he concentrated at the task in front of them. And those full, pink lips, wrapped so perfectly around him…”Ahhh, fuck me…Uti…fuuuck.” Utivich dragged his tongue along the underside of Donny’s cock as he pulled slowly back, then swirled his tongue around the tip. Donny’s hips tried to jerk again, precome leaking from the tip of his cock.

“Smit..Uti…damnit…fuck come on…fucking bitch…” Donny closed his eyes again and tightened his grip on Utivich’s hair. Utivich wrapped his lips back around the tip and slid down again, taking as much of Donny’s cock in his mouth as he could. Donny gasped. He was close. “Uti…gonna come…” Donny tapped Utivich on the head with the hand not tangled in Utivich’s hair. Utivich kept his grip on Donny’s hip with his hand, and his mouth on Donny’s cock.

“Uti…quick…” Donny tapped Utivich urgently. He could feel the arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach, his balls tightening…still, Utivich wouldn’t release Donny from his mouth. Donny cracked open an eye and glanced down. To his surprise, sweat was beading on Utivich’s forehead, and his hand was…down his own pants. Donny felt Utivich moan, mouth still wrapped around his cock. With that, Donny finally lost it, and jerked spastically into Utivich’s eager mouth.

Donny let loose a low groan as the spasms subsided, and slid down low on the hill. After a moment lying their with his eyes closed, he hear a low groan and opened his eyes. Utivich was coming into his own hand, crouched on the hillside in front of him. The sight of Utivich – his lips wet and swollen, his hair sweaty and knotted from the grip of Donny’s hand, and his face fixed in an expression of pure ecstasy – had Donny been a few years younger, he would have had another erection. As it was, his cock twitched weakly, and he had to turn his head to the side so as not to groan at the sight of Utivich.

Donny lazily watched Utivich scramble to clean himself up: wiped his hands on the ground, tucked himself back into his pants, buttoned up. Utivich then turned to Donny. “Happy?”

Donny wanted to nod. He was happy. He was very, very happy. To fucking amazingly happy, really. So naturally, he replied “you’re a fucking queer. Getting off from sucking me off? And watchya did? Yous done this before, I know it. No one that good at suckin cock unless they had practice.”

Utivich glowered. “Fuck you Donny. You can be a real asshole sometimes, you know that?”

Donny laughed lazily as he tucked himself back into his pants. “It sure looks like to me that you’re the asshole heah, Smitty. What with your skills with the cock.”

Utivich stood up and began to walk away. Donny lept up after him, almost forgetting his bat. “Hey, Smitty, no worries. You get my food rations tomorrow. Enjoy.” Donny mock saluted Utivich with his bat and sauntered off to his pile of blankets, Utivich storming off to his. As Donny slipped beneath his blankets, he cursed himself. He really could be a first class fucking prick sometimes, he knew that. Donny rolled over to stare at Utivich. His back was turned to Donny. Donny grumbled and shifted. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on, but he knew he had treated Utivich like shit. Maybe after Utivich got his extra food rations tomorrow, he’d be happy.

“Alright you sons of bitches, get your asses up!” Donny opened his eyes to Aldo’s dulcet tones. Aldo was walking around the temporary camp, strutting and posturing and kicking the occasional soldier who was waking up too slowly.

Donny glanced over at Utivich. He was already up, and had half of his gear packed. Although Utivich wasn’t exactly avoiding looking at Donny, he sure as hell wasn’t making eye contact with him either. Fucking hell.Well, the kid should cheer up when he got double breakfast this morning.

Donny reached his hand out and groped for his bat. Once his hand wrapped around the handle, he started to go about the business of waking up. A long stretch, a good crack of his back and neck, and he was ready to start packing up his gear.

Across the fire pit, Donny could see Wicki heating up breakfast for the troop. Donny finished folding his blankets and putting them away in his sack, then tossed the whole thing on the ground. All the while he stared at Wicki heating up the gruel. Well shit. How exactly was he supposed to get Utivich his breakfast without all the guys realizing what had happened? He was pretty sure that Utivich didn’t want everyone to know…then again, that cheeky little fuck had announced his willingness last night in front of everyone.

Donny looked over at Utivich, who was walking over to Wicki to get his portion. Suddenly, Donny got a brilliant idea. “Hey Smitty!”

Donny jogged over to Utivich and draped his arm over the smaller man’s shoulders. Donny could feel Utivich cringe under him, but he kept going. “Smitty, listen up. You obviously aren’t getting enough to eat, judging by what you’re willing to do for some extra chow. Being the generous kinda guy that I am, I am willing to give you my ration of food today.”

Brilliant. Now, he could give Smitty his food, but pass it off as if he was just a nice guy. It was the perfect plan.

“Fuck off, Donowitz.” Utivich slid out from Donny’s arm and glared at him.

Donny frowned. What the hell? He was just trying to pay back Utivich for a job well done. A job really, really well done. Amazingly, un-fucking-believably well done…Donny blinked himself out of his reverie and started to get pissed. “What the hell Smitty? I’m just…” Donny caught himself, “…being a generous guy and all, and you gotta throw it back in my face?”

Donny shifted and looked around. Some of the Basterds were whispering and nodding in their direction. This brilliant cover-up wasn’t exactly going to work if fucking Smitty kept this up. Damnit.

Donny leaned in and lowered his voice. “Utivich, what the hell? Just take the damn rations.”

Utivich stared daggers at Donny. “I told you last night when you were on watch, I didn’t need the incentive of food. Just accept it as a helping hand.”

Donny turned and whistled at Wicki. “Food.” Wicki nodded, eyeing the two of them. Sagely, Wicki didn’t say anything, and just handed Donny his ration of breakfast.

Donny grabbed Utivich’s hand and shoved the bowl into it. “Just take the food before I put you through a fucking wall, alright? I don’t feel comfortable being in your debt, Smitty.” Donny glanced over at Wicki, who was trying his best to act like the food in the pot in front of him was way more interesting than Donny and Utivich’s conversation.

Utivich glared at Donny, but wrapped his hands around the bowl. “I’ll take breakfast. That’s it though. Eat your own damn food for the rest of the day.”

Utivich stormed away with his double portion, and Donny stared at him as we walked away. Aldo strolled up to Donny. “Son, you’re blocking my access to breakfast.”

Donny glanced over and stepped aside. “Yes sir.” Donny continued to stare over at Utivich, who by this time had sat down next to Ulmer. There didn’t seem to be much in the way of conversation between the two of them, as they sat and ate silently. “Son, whatever problem you and Utivich are having, you best get over it. Two day’s time from now, we’re gong to run smack-dab into a whole mess of Nah-zi’s, and I expect you two to be in top killin form. Understood?”

Donny grinned broadly at Aldo. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about, Lieutenant. Me and my Louisville are always looking for some Nazis!”

Aldo just contemplated Donny and nodded. “Alright son. Now get along.”

Donny turned around and frowned. Fucking Utivich, sitting over there. Eating his gruel. Fucker.

Donny’s stomach growled. Fuck. This was going to be a long day of missed rations.

They hoofed it for the rest of the day, covering a decent amount of land. Utivich had accepted Donny’s lunch rations without complaint, and now they were setting up camp for sleep and dinner. Donny’s stomach growled as his tossed his gear on the ground. A little testily, he set up his bed for the night.

“Fucking krauts. Who the fuck do they think they are, huh? Starting this big fucking wah, dragging my ass ovah heah to this fucking shit-storm, just because some fucker with a shitty mustache got a stick up his ass. You know who could grow a mustache? Teddy fucking Roosevelt. You know what? Fuck it. Everyone named Teddy is the greatest fucking man evah. I’m naming all my boys Teddy, once I start having some. Fucking asshole Adolf. Hey Wicki, Stiglitz, whoever. What the fuck kind of name is Adolf?” Wicki actually opened his mouth to reply, but Donny didn’t wait. “Fucking stupid name, that’s what it is. FUCK.”

Donny tossed his blankets on the ground and stormed off. He was hungry, pissed off, and every time he glanced over at Utivich, sweaty from the day’s walk, his cock would twitch, just to add to the myriad of irritating sensations assailing him that day.

Donny dragged his bat across the ground as he wandered off a little ways. He wanted to smash some heads in with it, but there weren’t any Nazi heads convenient at the moment. Barring that, he wanted to beat the shit out of a tree, but he knew he’d just end up breaking the bat if he did that. Donny settled for tossing the bat on the ground and pacing, muttering a string of curses.

Some twig cracked behind him, and Donny looked up. Utivich was there, holding two bowls of some sort of stew. “Stiglitz killed a rabbit. I didn’t want to eat your rations when there’s real meat in it.”

Donny’s face split into a grin and he opened his mouth. Utivich cut him off. “If you’re about to make a joke about ‘eating meat’ I will beat the shit out of you right here.”

Donny closed his mouth and frowned. Leave it to Smitty to ruin his fun. And that stew smelled so good…”Go fuck a duck Smitty, a deal’s a deal. I said rations for a day, not rations for…” Donny paused for a moment, “um…two-thirds? Of a day.”

Utivich looked pissed. “Congratulations on your arithmetic skills, Donny. Now take the stew. I’ll even say I ate it, if you want to save face.”

Donny got pissed off. Who the hell did this scrawny little Jew think he was, anyway? “What the fuck is your problem, Smitty? You’re all hungry as fuck, or queer as fuck, or something. Just what the fuck?”

Utivich calmly placed the bowls of food on the ground, before straightening up. He glanced over his shoulder, looking back toward the camp. The other Basterds weren’t visible from here, though every once in a while Donny caught a snatch of laughter or cursing on the wind. Utivich turned back and looked Donny square in the eyes. “Donny, you’re dumb as a stump.”

Donny stepped forward angrily. Sure, he might not be the sharpest knife in the bunch, but that didn’t mean he liked to hear about it. “You want to start something Smitty?”

Utivich took a step forward to counter Donny’s. They were nose to nose, or rather, nose to chin, given the few inches Donny had on Smitty. Utivich looked up at Donny. “Yeah, I wanna start something.”

Utivich reached a hand up around the back of Donny’s head and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. For a fraction of a second, Donny felt himself kissing Utivich back, and almost closed his eyes. Then the moment was over and Donny shoved Utivich back. “What the fuck? Fucking queer! Fucking ass-loving, cock-sucking, homo fucker! What the fuck?”

Utivich stood there and took the abuse as Donny angrily started pacing. After a few moments of this Donny glanced over. Utivich was still there. “Are you finished?”

Donny stormed over to Utivich, trying his best to look intimidating. It wasn’t really that hard to do: he had a few inches on Utivich, and was the fucking bear jew, after all. “I’ll beat the living shit out of you.”

Utivich stared calmly up at Donny. “Well then, what are you waiting for?”

Donny stared down angrily at Utivich. Little man, who did he think he was? Kissing him. Kissing _him_. Well, kissing him…it hadn’t been terrible. That mouth…that mouth that had just the night before sucked and licked and swallowed down his come…

Donny shifted uneasily. The more he stared down at Utivich, the more aroused he got. Those pink lips and flushed cheekbones. “Well, Donny. Are you going to do something about it?”

Utivich’s lips were twitching into a smile. Donny wanted to smack the smile off of his face. But his hair…dry now, but he remembered how it looked and felt, wet with sweat the night before.

Utivich sighed. “Donny, I know the gears in your head are slowly trying to grind their way to an answer. Let me help them out.” Utivich leaned forward and Donny flinched back. Utivich stopped and smiled. “Donny, relax. I’m going to kiss you. Just give it a minute. Then you can cuff me, give me a black eye, whatever you want.”

Donny’s mouth was dry as Utivich slowly leaned him. When he felt Utivich’s lips on his, Donny tensed up. Utivich, little, pretty, _male_ Utivich was kissing him. Utivich pulled away. “Donny, close your eyes.”

Donny looked suspiciously at Utivich. “Donny, it’s for kissing. You close your eyes when you kiss a girl, right?”

Donny supposed Utivich had a point. Donny glanced around one last time, then obediently closed his eyes. After a moment he felt Utivich’s lips on his again. His lips felt soft, and after a moment he parted his lips. Utivich’s tongue slipped into Donny’s mouth, and it was like a fire flared up in Donny’s chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Utivich and attacked his mouth furiously. Tongue clashing with tongue, an occasional clink of teeth.

Donny pulled away breathless, but didn’t let go of Utivich. He glanced around quickly, then pushed Utivich backwards into a nearby tree. He put one arm on the trunk of the tree, over Utivich’s ear, and looked down at the young man. His cheeks were flushed, lips wet and swollen. Donny leaned back down and captured his mouth again.

Donny pressed Utivich back hard into the tree, kissing him with ferocity. Utivich, for his part, seemed to be enjoying the attention, sucking on Donny’s tongue and occasionally nipping at his lips. After a moment Donny pulled away and started attacking Utivich’s neck with teeth and tongue, giving love-bites and then lapping at the sore skin afterwards. Utivich groaned and slipped his hands down Donny’s back toward his ass. Donny was too busy leaving a sizable hicky on a particularly delicious part of Utivich’s neck to notice, until Utivich’s hands squeezed Donny’s ass and pulled his hips in to clash with Utivich’s own.

Donny gasped and went a little cross-eyed for a moment as he ground his groin against Utivich’s. Utivich was panting into Donny’s shoulder as Donny thrust himself against Utivich, pressing him hard into the tree. “Donny…Donny…” Utivich’s eyes were closed, and Donny leaned down to kiss him on the mouth again. Utivich grabbed Donny’s head with his hands, desperately shoving his tongue into Donny’s mouth. Donny, for his part, was trying his best to bury Utivich in the tree with the force of his hips and tongue.

Utivich captured Donny’s tongue and sucked on it, then pulled away. “Donny…” he said breathlessly. He took his hands away from Donny’s head and started struggling with Donny’s belt and buttons. Donny glanced down and felt a twinge of guilt. Although Utivich was hot as fuck getting himself off last night, Donny wanted to give as good as he got.

“Wait, here…” Donny grabbed at Utivich’s pants and clumsily unbuttoned them. With both of their cocks free, Utivich took them both in his fist and pumped once, slowly. Donny’s knees almost buckled beneath him from the contact. “Fuck! Utivich!”

Utivich looked up at Donny and held out his free palm. “Lick.”

Donny didn’t bother to question the fact that he was obeying Utivich’s orders, he just eagerly grabbed Utivich’s wrist and started lavishing the palm with saliva. Once his palm was good and wet, Utivich replaced the hand holding their cocks with it. Slowly he built up a rhythm, pumping their cocks carefully and firmly. Donny writhed at the touch. “Ah, Uti…fuck…let me…harder you little…fuck…”

The slow, deliberate way Utivich was building up the pace was driving Donny mad, so he wrapped his, much larger, hand around Utivich’s. They pumped together, cocks slick with the saliva on Utivich’s palm. Donny leaned forward and kissed Utivich again, teeth clanking and all coordination gone. Donny felt Utivich tensing up beneath him, and in a moment Utivich’s warm seed was spurting between their hands. Utivich’s knees gave out and he slipped down. Donny caught him with one arm, and continued to pump the two of them with his other.

Donny stared down at Utivich, who was breathing hard from orgasm. A mumbled “Donny…” slipped from between Utivich lips, and Donny felt his balls tighten. Two more firm jerks of his wrist, and Donny came.

With that, Donny let himself drop the ground, taking the limp Utivich with him. They sat there for a moment, catching their breaths. Legs were tangled, sated cocks were still out of their pants, and Utivich was slowly tracing circles with his finger on the back of Donny’s hand. Donny panted and glanced over at camp. He could still hear the other Basterds’ voices, so he figured him and Utivich were safe.

Donny tucked his flaccid penis back into his pants and buttoned himself up. He then tossed himself back onto the ground and lay there, staring up at the almost-dark sky. He heard some rustling, and a few moments later Utivich’s face appeared above him. “Alright?”

For all Utivich’s confidence and aggression earlier, now he looked like just how Donny always saw him: a nervous little kid. Donny reached up and patted Utivich’s cheek lazily. Unlike that first night around the campfire, Utivich smiled at the gesture. “Yeah.” Donny paused for a moment, almost too tired to reply with a smart-ass remark. Almost. “Gotta say Smitty, I never thought you had it in you.”

Utivich rolled his eyes and kissed Donny gently. “Well, as soon as we have some time, you’ll be in me.”

Donny raised his eyebrows and smiled. That made him happier than the first time he got inside Fenway. Utivich smiled back, then stood up. Donny craned his neck forward to watch Utivich wiping dirt and leaves off his pants. Donny held his hand out to Utivich. “Little help?”

Utivich gave Donny a look that almost exactly reminded him of the way his mom would look at him whenever he got in trouble. Donny just waved his arm around imploringly. Utivich sighed, but walked over. “Haven’t I helped you enough?”

Donny grabbed Utivich’s outstretched hand and hauled himself up. However, he didn’t let go right away and pulled Utivich in for another kiss. “Hey, I did some work this time, too.” Donny looked down at Utivich’s neck and traced a thumb across a hicky there. “In fact, you’re gonna have a hell of a time explaining all that work I did.” Donny cackled and waltzed away.

“Yeah, well go ahead and explain your split lip!” Donny heard Utivich call after him. Donny grabbed his bat off the ground where he dropped it and ran his tongue across his lower lip. He hadn’t noticed that. Donny just marched ahead confidently.

“Eh, watchya thinking, Smitty? Who’s gonna mess with the bear jew?”

Donny twirled his bat happily and heard Utivich crunching after him. "Donny, wait up. Aren't you hungry?"

Donny paused and turned around. Utivich was standing there with the two nearly forgotten bowls of stew. Donny grinned. "Fucking A! Gimme that bowl! Fuck, being nice is hungry work.”

Utivich handed over the bowl, trying to look incredulous but grinning goofily instead. “Today was you being nice?”

Donny was slurping down the stew. “What the frig else would you call it?” Donny leaned down and kissed Utivich, warm broth still on his lips. Donny could feel Utivich melt a little beneath him. Donny pulled back and winked. “I’m a regulah saint.” Utivich smiled, hopelessly, and Donny grabbed his arm, hauling him back to camp.

 *************************

Aldo and the Basterds were gathered in a circle just outside town limits. They were changing into German soldier uniforms, while Aldo addressed some ground rules.

“No speaking English within hearing distance of anyone who’s not us. No speaking at all if you boys can help it, excluding you two boys, Wicki and Stiglitz.” Wicki nodded in recognition, Stiglitz just sucked on a cigarette and stared at Wicki. “You pick up any girls, no speaking to them. You need to get something at the store, either figure out how to buy it without saying anything, or get Wicki or Stiglitz to get it for you.” Stiglitz snorted and shifted, obviously none to happy at having to be an on-call translator. Aldo ignored him. “No getting balls-out fall-down drunk. In fact, it’d be best if you drank in your rooms at the inn. That we you won’t accidently start speaking the English if you do get good and drunk. Two to a room, so pair up now.”

Donny didn’t even bother looking at Utivich. No one would mess with what was his, and Utivich was most definitively his. The room pairings were predetermined, at least from where Donny was standing.

Donny tucked his Nazi shirt into his pants and turned around slowly, arms out. “Whatchya boys think, I make a damn dashing figuah, don’t I?” Donny picked up his bat and slung it over his shoulder. “Alright Lieutenant, I think weah good to go.”

Aldo shook his head and grimaced. “Not quite Donowitz. That bat of yours seems to me to be a dead giveaway.”

Donny blinked and gripped his bat. “Huh?”

Utivich stepped in, fully changed into a Nazi uniform as well. “Here Donny. Give me the bat and I’ll put it away for you. It’s in your bag, alright?”

Donny frowned, but nodded. The last time they stayed in a town, reputation about the bear jew and his bat hadn’t spread yet, and Donny had strolled into town with his bat on his shoulder, then strolled back out the next day, no problem. Donny stared forlornly at his pack, where his bat was now.

Utivich sighed and smiled at Donny. “Hey, we get to stay in an inn.”

Donny smiled roguishly at Utivich. “Well then what the hell. We ready to go? Let’s go, fucking A!”

Aldo inspected the men, and nodded. “Alright Sergeant Donowitz. Reign in that enthusiasm of yours there. Wicki, Stiglitz? Lead the way.”

The Basterds marched into town, Donny swaggering and posturing the whole way, but staying silent. Every once in a while he would glance over at Utivich, who he swore looked positively proud of him.

At the inn, Wicki and Stiglitz walked up to the innkeeper. “Ja. Funf Dopplezimmer.”

The innkeeper nodded. “Hier.”

The innkeeper handed five keys to Wicki. Stiglitz nodded. “Danke.”

Wicki passed out the keys, which Donny snatched his out of his hand immediately.He grabbed Utivich by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs, ignoring the looks he knew the Basterds were giving him behind his back. Fuck those guys. He was gonna get to fuck Utivich into the mattress tonight. For all he cared, they could paint “queer” across his forehead; he was about to get incredible sex.

After a few seconds of cursing and looking at the room numbers, Donny finally found their room. Utivich waited patiently as Donny tried to violently unlock the door. “Calm down Donny. Do you need me to do it?”

The door swung open and Donny grabbed Utivich. “I gotta more important job for you.”

Donny dragged Utivich into the room and kicked the door shut. Not giving Utivich time even to shrug his pack off, Donny shoved Utivich into the door and kissed him fiercely. Utivich responded eagerly, grabbing the back of Donny’s head and trying his best to get his tongue as far into Donny’s mouth as possible. Donny moaned and bit down on Utivich’s lip, sucking hard afterwards.

Utivich pulled away to breath. “Wait, Donny, fuck. Back off a second.”

Obediently, Donny backed up. Utivich dropped his pack on the ground. Watching him, Donny was reminded that he should probably do the same, and tossed his down on the ground by his feet. Utivich nodded. “Alright, come here.”

Donny grabbed Utivich’s shirt and shoved him against the door again, one hand up on the door jam. Donny stopped an inch from Utivich’s lips, watching Utivich try to kiss him. Utivich frowned and leaned forward to try and capture his lips, but Donny just leaned back. “Donny…”

Donny grinned toothily. “Whatchya say?” Donny slowly ground his hips into Utivich’s, eliciting a groan from the smaller man.

“Damnit Donny.” Utivich tossed his head back onto the door and closed his eyes.

Donny almost leaned in to consume Utivich’s neck, but waited a moment. They had all night, after all. Donny might normally be the instant gratification type, but every once in a while he could muster the willpower to hold out for the greater payoff in the end. “Come on Uti.” Donny leaned in so his lips almost barely grazed Utivich’s. “Do you want this?” Donny ground down on Utivich again, for effect.

Utivich nodded and swallowed. Donny could see his Adam’s apple bob, and he swore his cock got harder just from that. If it possibly could get any harder than it was already. “Then what do you say?”

Utivich opened his eyes and stared fiercely at Donny. “Fuck me into the mattress.”

Donny slammed his lips into Utivich’s. Utivich’s hands roamed Donny’s body, un-tucking his Nazi shirt from his pants. Donny continued to thrust into Utivich as he sucked on his lower lip. Utivich’s hands slipped down the back of Donny’s pants to grab his ass; not that Donny needed any encouragement.

Donny let go of Utivich’s lips for a moment and started trailing kisses down the stubble on his jaw line. That was one of those surprise things that Donny loved about Utivich: stubble. Donny nipped and licked and sucked his way down from Utivich’s jaw to his neck. At the same time his hands worked to unbutton Utivich’s uniform shirt.

Donny could feel Utivich’s hands slipping lower and lower on his ass, until… “Whoa, hey!” Donny jerked back slightly and looked Utivich in the eyes. “Whatchya think yous up to? It’s your ass getting pounded, not mine.”

Utivich shrugged. “I thought you might like it. You know, your prostate is in there.”

Donny looked incredulous. “Are you about to give me a fucking medical lesson? Fuck, just ‘cause Harvard’s down the street don’t mean I wanna learn about that shit right now.”

Utivich smiled. “If I touch your prostate, it feels good. Really good.” Utivich gave Donny a _look_.

Donny squinted his eyes. “No.” Utivich sighed, but Donny swallowed up the sigh by kissing him again.

Donny continued to unbutton the last few buttons on Utivich’s shirt, and stepped back. Utivich took it off, while Donny just pulled his own shirt above his head, ignoring any rips or lost buttons. Undershirts came next, and Donny’s medals clanked between the two of them as he kissed Utivich some more. Donny ground his hips into Utivich’s again. “Say it again.”

Donny could tell Utivich didn’t want to give him the upper hand, but he knew how to take care of that. Donny ducked his head down and started sucking a spot on Utivich’s collarbone that he had discovered recently. Utivich groaned deeply in the back of his throat. “I…fuck me Donny. Fuck me. Please fuck me you fucking bear jew. Fuck.”

Donny’s cock twitched at Utivich’s words. He growled low. He supposed he had put off gratification for long enough. Donny grabbed Utivich by the ass and hoisted him up onto his hips. Utivich wrapped his legs around Donny’s hips and kissed him.

“What are you going to do to me, Donny?”

Utivich nibbled on Donny’s earlobe as he carried him over to the bed. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for a week.”

Donny tossed Utivich onto the bed and looked down at him. Bare-chested, hair already glistening with sweat. His arousal was obvious through his pants, and his chest rose and fell as he panted heavily. Utivich’s lips were full and deep red from the force of Donny’s kisses. Several hickies and love bites were visible up and down his neck and jaw line.

“Are you going to just look at me or are you going to do something?” Utivich’s hand drifted down to his groin. “I could just take care of myself, if you’re not going to.”

Donny growled. “Pants. Off.”

Utivich eagerly complied and shucked off his pants, along with his boots, in moments. Donny toed off his boots and dropped his pants as quickly as he could. Utivich’s hand was still vaguely caressing his inner thighs. If there was one thing Donny wouldn’t stand for, it was Utivich having to take care of himself. Not when he was there.

Donny climbed onto the bed and straddled Utivich. Donny leaned down and kissed him, more gently than before. Donny looked down, then back up into Utivich’s eyes. “Turn over.”

Utivich eagerly complied, turning himself over beneath Donny. Donny ran his hand down Utivich’s back, stopping on Utivich’s pale ass. Donny hesitated. “Uti, um…I’m not sure…”

Utivich turned his face to the side and looked over his shoulder at Donny. “You don’t know what to do?” Utivich turned himself over and sat up. “Lie down, Donny.”

Donny opened his mouth to protest, but Utivich kissed him instead. “Shut up Donny. I promise not to stick anything in your ass.”

Donny snickered and lay down. Utivich slid down and took Donny’s cock into his mouth. Donny gasped. “Wait, I want to…”

Utivich raised his head up for a moment. “Donny, do you trust me?”

Donny blinked and looked down at the young jew. “Yeah.”

Utivich nodded. “Then suck.” Utivich stuck two fingers into Donny’s mouth, and went back to sucking on Donny’s cock.

Donny wanted to gasp at the feel of Utivich’s tongue carefully sliding on his circumcision scar, but instead obediently sucked and licked the fingers in his mouth. Utivich pulled away, and Donny whispered at the loss of contact. Utivich sat himself on Donny’s chest and kissed him.

Utivich put his mouth next to Donny’s ear. “You wanted to pound me into the mattress, right?”

Donny shuddered and looked down. Utivich was slowly preparing himself, sliding slicked fingers in and out of his own ass. Utivich rode back on his fingers, moaning into Donny’s ear. Donny felt precome leak from the tip of his cock. “Fuuuk me Uti…come on…”

Donny could feel Utivich smile into the shell of his ear. “Isn’t the idea to fuck me?”

Donny grabbed Utivich’s chin and kissed him, teeth clashing and tongues twining. Utivich moaned into his mouth, then pulled away. Donny leaned forward, trying to recapture his lips. Utivich shook his head. “Fuck me.”

Donny didn’t need to be told twice. He flipped himself on top of Utivich. Utivich lay on his stomach, ass in the air. Donny gripped Utivich’s hips, and carefully positioned himself in front of his entrance. “Ready?”

“Just do it, Donny!” Donny took a breath, and slowly thrust himself into Utivich.

Utivich moaned at the pace, hands gripping the sheets spasmodically. It took all of Donny’s control not to thrust violently into Utivich. For all his talk and blustering, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Utivich.

After an agonizing few seconds, Donny was buried in Utivich to the hilt, hips pressed against Utivich’s ass. Donny paused and exhaled, listening to Utivich’s heavy breathing. Carefully, he started moving. At first they were gentle, shallow thrusts. But as the two found a rhythm, Donny’s thrust became more and more forceful. The bed began to creak, and the headboard started grinding into the wall. Donny gripped Utivich’s hips tightly as he thrust into him. The room was filled with the sounds of their panting and skin slapping together, Donny’s medals’ jangling punctuated by the sound of their moans.

Utivich writhed beneath Donny. Donny saw him lift a hand up to reach for his cock, but Donny’s hand beat him there. Donny wrapped his hand around Utivich’s cock, which quickly grew slick from precome and sweat. Donny quickly managed to match the rhythm of his hand to the rhythm of his hips. Utivich moaned again. “Donny…”

Donny raised himself up higher so he could kiss Utivich’s back. Utivich shuddered beneath him and moaned “Ah, there! Donny, there…” Donny figured he must be hitting that prostate thing, and tried hard to keep doing whatever it was he was doing right.

As Utivich’s moans became more and more frantic, Donny’s thrusts grew faster and more sporadic. Donny dug his fingernails into Utivich’s hip with his left hand, as his right hand struggled to keep time with his hips. Another thrust, and he felt Utivich’s ass tighten around him. A strangled “Donny” escaped Utivich’s lips, and Donny felt Utivich’s seed spill into his hand.

Utivich’s arms gave out, and Donny took his hand out from under Utivich as he continued to thrust. Donny gripped Utivich’s hips with both hands, and after one, two, three thrusts, Donny felt his balls tighten, and came inside Utivich.

Donny collapsed on top of Utivich. The two of them were slick with sweat, and Donny’s chest made a wet slapping sound as it hit Utivich’s back. Donny breathed hard for a moment, ear pressed on Utivich’s back. He could hear his heart going like a jackrabbit’s. Donny’s breath slowed, and he carefully pulled himself out of Utivich. He rolled himself off Utivich’s back and onto the bed.

After a moment he reached a hand over to Utivich, pulling him over. Utivich grabbed onto his hand and turned to face him. The young man’s face sported a goofy, post-coital grin. “I think you managed to successfully ‘fuck me into the mattress’.”

Donny laughed, still basking in the after glow. “What do you expect? I’m the fucking bear jew.”

Utivich smiled, self-satisfied, and said “Well, I’m fucking the bear jew.”

Donny smacked Utivich lightly across the head. “Eh, I’m gonna hafta put up with this shit, huh? A real wit I managed to nab myself.”

Utivich kissed Donny lightly on the lips, then rolled out of bed. “Lucky you. I just nabbed a guy who _thinks_ he’s a wit.”

Donny tossed the pillow from the bed at him. Utivich dodged it and laughed. He started gathering up their clothes, and as he did turned to Donny. “Hungry?”  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny hurts himself bashing heads, Utivich gives him a massage.

 

“Ya’ll understand what we’re asking you, right?”

“Verstehen Sie, was wir Sie fragen?” Aldo chewed slowly on chew tobacco as he watched Wicki translate.

The young, blonde German spit on the ground. “Fick deine Mutter!”

Wicki turned back to Aldo. “He says ‘fuck your mother’.”

Aldo and the Basterds scattered around the clearing laughed. Aldo walked over to the German and patted him on the cheek. “Alright boy. Your decision.” Aldo whistled.

_Finally_ , Donny thought. He’d been sitting behind a ridge for a while now, and his legs were cramping up. Fucking kraut, pain in his ass. Donny stretched, stood up, and stretched again. He snapped his neck back and forth, cracking it loudly. Donny stepped out from behind the ridge, dragging his bat with him. He tried his best to look intimidating: puffed his chest up, straightened his back so he looked as tall as possible.

Donny reached the German and cocked his head. Aldo put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward. “Now, son, are you going to tell us what we want to know? Or are you going to let this nice young man crack your skull open like eggs on a skillet?”

Wicki sighed and translated. “Er wird Sie töten. Antworten Sie?”

“Meine Landsmänner werden sie allen töten!”

Wicki just turned to Aldo and shrugged. Aldo nodded, patting Donny on his shoulder and removing his hand. “Alright son. Go ahead.”

Aldo and Wicki backed up. Donny gripped his bat, twisting his hands tightly around the handle. Momentarily Donny’s eyes flicked over to Utivich’s and he cracked a smile. Utivich nodded back seriously. Donny looked back down at the German, and lined his bat up with the German’s temple. Carefully Donny positioned his feet, steadied himself, and swung.

The feel of skull crushing, cracking, and collapsing traveled up through his bat and into his hands. Normally Donny would savor this feeling, but today, “FUCK.”

The bat dropped from Donny’s hands and hit the ground at almost the exact same time that the still-alive German did. Donny’s back wrenched, a sharp pain traveling through Donny’s back, near-paralyzing him. Donny fell to the ground, with the bat and the almost-dead German.

Donny heard Utivich’s footsteps. One, two, three, the cocking of a gun. Step four, aiming. Step five, the crack of the gun into the German’s skull (or what was left of it). Step six, and Utivich was on the ground next to Donny, grabbing him. “Donny, Donny, what happened. Are you okay?”

Donny winced and grabbed his back. “Fuck! What the fuck, fucking hell, fuck, what, damnit!”

Donny opened his eyes and looked at Utivich. His big, blue eyes were full of worry, and his hands gripped at Donny. Donny calmed down for a second. “Fuck. Okay. Hang on, help me stand up. Heah, gimme my bat.” Donny gestured gingerly with one hand. Utivich turned around on his hunches, hands scrambling for the bat. He thrust it into Donny’s hands.

Donny took a deep breath. “Alright Uti, stop looking like the Sox just lost the series. Again. Help me up.” Utivich wrapped his arms around Donny and tried to pull him to his feet.

“Ah, FUCK.” Donny collapsed back onto the ground. “Fuck, hang on. Smitty, I’m sure youah not _trying_ to reinjure me, but it suah as fucking hell _feels_ like that’s what you’re doing.”

By now the other men had crowded around, mumbling concerns. Aldo took the lead. “Stiglitz, Wicki. Haul Sergeant Donowitz up and over to the campsite. Utivich,” Aldo just pointed his head in the direction of the campsite. Utivich nodded from the ground.

Donny looked at Utivich for a moment before Wicki and Stiglitz took hold of him. He tried to smile reassuringly, but that smile immediately fled as Wicki and Stiglitz hauled him up between them. “Ah fuck me! Fuckahs! You don’t think you could be any moah gentle, huh? You friggin krauts, you probably like seeing me in pain, huh? Fuck!”

Utivich leapt to his feet and followed the three-man procession, wringing his hands. Donny knew he was trying his best to say soothing things, but any words of consolation Donny drowned in a sea of curses. “Donny, hey, listen, you’re alright.”

“Fuck you I’m alright! Have you evah wrenched out youah back? Holy fucking hell Uti, I’m gonna beat the living shit out of you foah saying something that fucking stupid!” Every step Wicki and Stiglitz took sent another jolt of pain through his back. “Ah, fuck you, you fucking krauts! Walk a little softah, fuck!”

Utivich grabbed for Donny’s hand and leaned in. Donny did his best to ignore Wicki and Stiglitz exchanging amused looks over his and Utivich’s heads. “Donny, listen to me. You pulled a muscle, right?”

Donny grimaced. “What the fuck do you think happened?”

Utivich nodded. “Right. So, you know what that means?” Utivich spoke before Donny could come up with a smart-ass remark. “It means that I’m going to have to give you a massage to fix it.”

Donny’s eyes locked with Utivich’s, and he swallowed. “A massage?” He leered.

Utivich pressed his lips together. “A _real_ massage, Donny.” Donny deflated a little. “But,” a smile crossed Utivich’s face, “we’ll see how quickly you can recover.”

Donny smiled broadly, though the expression was almost immediately replaced with a grimace. “Well if these fucking krauts would just put me down, insteada jarring my back even moah, we could get some fucking healing done!”

They had reached the campsite, and Wicki and Stiglitz exchanged a few brief words. “Sollen wir ihn fallen lassen?” /Should we drop him?/

Wicki pursed his lips and thought. “Nein, der kleine Mann würde uns töten.” /No, the little man would kill us./

Stiglitz nodded. “Du machst keinen Spaß.” /You’re no fun/

“Hey, what the fuck are you…” Wicki and Stiglitz set Donny down, which immediately sent another shock of pain through his back and down his left leg. “Ah, fucking puss spewing hell!”

Utivich dropped down on the ground next to Donny, trying to get him comfortable. He looked up at the two German Basterds. “Thanks.” Stiglitz lit a cigarette, Wicki nodded.

After a moment, Donny looked up at them. “Hey, fuckahs. You mind? Utivich needs some peace and quite to do his healing stuff.”

Wicki and Stiglitz exchanged a _look_ , but Wicki shrugged. “Komm schon, lassen wir sie. Du willst wirklich nicht dabei sein, wenn der Bärenjude Utivich fickt, oder.” /Come on, let’s leave them. You don’t really want to be around while the bear jew is fucking Utivich, do you?/

Stiglitz raised his eyebrows. “Nein.” The two walked away.

Donny turned his attention back to Utivich, who was still watching Wicki and Stiglitz walk away. “Alright, so, wheah’s that massage?”

Utivich looked and Donny and smiled softly. “Alright, let’s get your shirt off and turn you over.”

Donny laughed. “That’s usually what I say to you.”

Utivich faked anger. “I could just leave.”

Donny nodded. “Alright, alright. Get my shirt awff. Careful.”

Utivich managed to remove Donny’s suspenders and undershirt without too much cursing on Donny’s part.

“Alright, let’s get you turned over.”

Carefully Utivich wrapped his arms around Donny, and Donny tried his best to turn without moving any muscles. It was painful, but they managed. Once Donny was on his stomach he breathed a sigh of relief. “Ah, fuck. That feels bettah already.”

Donny closed his eyes and heard Utivich whistle above him. “Damn Donny. You have a whole muscle over by your sciatic that is wrenched out of place. It’s actually visibly wrenched.”

Donny kept his eyes closed and spoke into the ground. “Whatevah Uti, just fix it, will you?”

Donny felt Utivich’s hands on his back, just caressing him at first. After a moment, Utivich started kneading the problem area, above Donny’s left kidney. It really fucking hurt, but Donny just hissed in complaint. “Hang on, trust me. This’ll feel better soon.”

Donny laughed again. “Usually I’m the one saying that.”

Donny couldn’t see Utivich’s face, but he felt his hands jab more forcefully into the knot. “Fuck, Smitty, careful.” A few more kneads of Utivich’s knuckles, and some hissing on Donny’s part, and suddenly Donny felt a pop.

“Ah! Fuck!” Donny paused. The majority of the pain was gone. Now he was just left with some soreness, but it was a hell of a lot better than the stabbing pain that had been there just a few minutes earlier. “Holy shit. Utivich, you just fucking cured me. How the hell?”

Utivich laughed. “I told you it would feel better. I just got your muscle to relax and drop back into its normal place. It’s like popping a dislocated shoulder back in, kind of.”

Donny started to push himself up. “Wow Uti, youah incredible.” A firm hand on Donny’s back kept him on the ground.

“Hold up. Just because I fixed that problem doesn’t mean you don’t have other knots and problems. Just lie there for a bit. You wanted a massage, didn’t you?”

Donny smiled, and relaxed back onto the ground. “I don’t know Uti. You start getting awll hot on me, I don’t know if I’m gonna be up to fucking you into the dirt heah. Gotta give the back a few days to heal befoah that.”

Utivich’s hands were roaming Donny’s back, carefully kneading circles wherever they found a knot. Donny felt Utivich lean forward, his breath on his ear. “Well, you know, sex is a real good way to loosen up. But you’re right, I don’t think you’re up to fucking me right now.”

Something in the way Utivich said that made Donny suspicious. Deeply suspicious. Suspicious like the 1919 World Series. Still, Donny put it out of his mind, and laid back to enjoy the attention Utivich was lavishing on him.

The more knots and sore spots Utivich worked out of his back, the more Donny realized how unbelievably sexy this was. Utivich’s hands, bigger and stronger than would seem at first glance. He kneaded careful circles over Donny’s back, and every once in a while a hand would caress, instead of massage. Donny felt himself beginning to grow hard beneath Utivich’s strong hands.

Donny suspected Utivich was growing aroused too, because soon Utivich was placing kisses on Donny’s back, between rubbing. Donny groaned a little. “Fuck Uti, I thought we agreed I couldn’t fuck you.”

Donny felt Utivich’s lips press onto the nape of his neck. “Mmmhmm.” Wetness: Utivich was running his tongue back there. Donny shuddered. “We did agree. So just relax.”

Donny squirmed as he felt Utivich lick, suck, and kiss his way down his spine. As he got lower and lower, Donny grew more and more aroused. “Uti, what do you think youah…”

Donny could hear Utivich fumbling around behind him, but he couldn’t crane his neck to see what he was doing. Then Utivich’s mouth was back beside his ear. “Relaxed yet?”

Donny shifted, rubbing his hard cock into the ground. “Actually, I think youah sending me in the opposite direction from relaxed.”

Utivich laughed, then leaned forward and kissed him. Donny eagerly thrust his tongue into Utivich’s mouth. Utivich sucked on Donny’s tongue, and Donny moaned into his mouth. Utivich pressed a light kiss on Donny’s lips, then pulled away. Donny grumbled.

Utivich laughed and kissed Donny’s back, working his way down again. “Uti…youah making my back tense again…”

Utivich nipped at Donny’s skin. “Shut up Donny.”

Donny smiled, eyes still closed. He loved it when Utivich ordered him around. He would never tell him that, of course. He didn’t need Utivich getting any stupid ideas into his head, like…”Eh!”

Utivich was busy undoing Donny’s pants. “What? Isn’t this what you want?”

Donny grumbled. “It’s no fun if I don’t get to fuck you…”

Donny couldn’t see him, but Donny swore he could _hear_ the raised eyebrow in his voice. “Really?” Utivich had managed to get Donny’s pants down around his knees by this point. Donny could feel one of Utivich’s hands slowly creeping around his side, worming its way closer and closer to his cock. Donny arched backwards, trying to give Utivich room to maneuver. Utivich leaned forward and Donny felt hot breath on his ear. “You want me to jerk you off?” Donny gasped and twitched as Utivich’s hand barely touched his throbbing shaft. “What was that?”

Donny grimaced. “Damn it Uti, youah taking advantage of an injured guy. Come on.”

Utivich’s hand was stroking Donny’s thigh, just centimeters away from his cock. “What do you mean taking advantage? I’m trying to help you relax. You just have to tell me what you want.”

Donny closed his hand into a fist and hit the ground in frustration. “I should just flip you and fuck you senseless right heah, you know that?”

Utivich was kneading Donny’s ass with one hand, while the other still teased at his thigh. “As the person who just fixed your back, I’m going to have to recommend against that. Now, what is it you want?”

Donny pounded his fist into the ground a few more times. “Fuck Uti, as soon as my back is better I am going to fuck you into a tree.” When Utivich just continued his taunting almost-ministrations, Donny huffed. “Jerk me off, you little fuck.”

Utivich must have figured that was the best Donny was going to give him, because the next thing Donny felt was Utivich’s hand pumping his cock slowly and firmly. “Ah! Fucking yes, fuck, Uti…” Donny’s hands scrambled at the dirt.

Donny felt Utivich pressing his fingers to his lips, and opened his eyes. “Suck,” commanded Utivich.

Donny wanted to protest, but Utivich shoved his fingers into Donny’s mouth before he could say anything. At this point, Donny was too far-gone to protest too much anyway. Eagerly, he sucked and licked Utivich’s fingers. Utivich pulled his fingers out, and Donny opened his eyes and tried to look back. “I thought we said I couldn’t fuck you?”

Utivich continued steadily stroking Donny. The next thing Donny felt was Utivich’s wet fingers sliding down his back, to the crack of his ass…Donny bucked. “Whoa! Fuck! Smitty, you fuckah! Get away from theah!” Donny felt his muscles twinge as he tried to turn around.

Utivich’s fingers stopped just outside Donny’s anus. He leaned forward and sucked on Donny’s ear. Donny tried his best not to moan, but then Utivich started pressing on his anus, making small, firm circles there with his slick fingers. “Ah…fuck…” Donny breathed hard, trying to focus. “Alright, alright. Fingahs. Fingahs only.”

Utivich moved his lips from Donny’s ear down to his neck. “There you go.” He mumbled into Donny’s skin. Donny immediately tensed as he felt a single finger slip in. Utivich mumbled soothing noises. “Shhh. Donny, relax. Remember how we talked about the prostate?” Utivich took his hand away from Donny’s cock to knead and rub Donny’s ass. Donny nodded. “You remember how much I love it when you hit it while we’re fucking? How much I moan and need it?” Donny moaned as Utivich slid his finger in and out.

Donny felt a second finger slip in. He breathed slowly out. The second finger wasn’t as bad as the first. Utivich’s hand moved from Donny’s ass and back to his cock as his other scissored inside of him. A slight adjustment and… “Ah! Holy fuck Utivich right theah just keep doing that ah…”

Utivich slipped a third finger in, scissoring Donny’s passage open, while still hitting the prostate often enough that Donny’s stream of cursing and compliments didn’t stop. “Ah Uti so fucking good you doing this every time we do anything the fucking prostate is fan-fucking-tastic ahhh just right theah…”

Donny felt Utivich’s fingers slip out of him. Although he would never admit it, even under torture, Donny was pretty sure he whimpered. Donny heard Utivich spit and tensed up. “Wait, we said just fingahs!”

Utivich sighed and slapped Donny’s ass. “Donny, I am about to fuck you. Now you can either be a little bitch and whine about it, or you can take it.”

Donny bucked forward involuntarily. Holy fuck, assertive Utivich was sexy. Donny growled. “Fuck me.”

Donny felt Utivich’s cock slide up to his anus, and slowly push in. Utivich had one hand on Donny’s hips, the other reaching around to stroke Donny. Donny did his best to breathe steadily. “Ah, Donny…” Utivich keened as he slid himself in. A few small thrusts, and Donny felt Utivich’s hips settle up against his ass.

Donny slowly forced himself to relax, and allowed his body to adjust around the feel of Utivich’s cock buried deep in his ass. After a few moments, Utivich began moving. Small thrusts at first, slowly building up the pace. Utivich’s hand was keeping time with his hips, stroking Donny expertly.Slowly Donny’s hips began to move, pressing back against Utivich’s thrusts. Grunting, Utivich shifted positions.

“Ah! Fuck, Utivich, there. Keep it right…ovah theah…ah fuck me, fuck me.”

Utivich laughed breathlessly. “Thought I was doing that.”

Donny could feel the pressure building already. Every thrust of Utivich’s hips sent waves of pleasure up his spine and into his cock. Donny’s fingernails scrapped through the dirt as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. Utivich continued to stroke firmly at his cock, speeding up the pace as his thrusts picked up speed. “Come on Utivich, fuck me hard. Harder, you fucking…ah…” Donny thrust back hard onto Utivich’s thrusts, which were coming faster and more sporadically. A few more thrusts and Donny felt Utivich shudder on top of him. He could feel Utivich’s seed fill him, and the thought of it was enough to make him come.

Donny collapsed on the ground, Utivich lying on top of him. Donny could feel Utivich’s heartbeat on his back. A moment later Utivich was pushing himself up, off Donny, and pulling himself out. Donny sighed. “Don’t get any idears, alright Uti? That was a treat foah you, special from me.”

Utivich laughed, and laid himself down on the ground next to Donny. “Oh yeah Donny, you didn’t enjoy that at all.”

Donny opened his eyes and looked over at Utivich. Donny loved looking at post-coital Utivich. His blue eyes were always relaxed and heavy-lidded, his hair was tousled and soaked with sweat. Donny leaned forward and kissed him, slowly and deliberately. Utivich melted beneath him. “I fuck you next time.”

Utivich sighed. “Alright. But admit that the prostate felt great.”

Donny stretched carefully. “I like it better when I know you’re the one feeling that.” Utivich blinked, an unreadable expression on his face. Donny quickly backtracked. “Besides, gotta keep up the reputation. The Bear Jew fucks, not gets fucked.”

Utivich rolled his eyes. “Alright Donny. Let’s get you cleaned up and on a soft patch of earth. You can’t go throwing out your back every time you beat a Nazi.” Donny smiled and watched Utivich putz around. If this was the result of throwing out his back, he needed to make a note to do it more often.

  



End file.
